


Innocent Blasphemy

by BakedTofu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE3H Wank Week, Fantasizing, Femdom, Masturbation, Pegging, divine retribution, goddess talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: FE3H Wank Week Day 6 - Worship/DefilementMercedes can't stop thinking about what Ignatz said to her in their A support conversation (so spoilers for that obviously) and has some fantasies about how the goddess would be about the whole thing if she ever punished him for his little indiscretion.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 19
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Innocent Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had no idea that Mercedes/Ignatz was such an ultra rare pair until I wrote this and checked the tag... I think this ship has a lot of unrealized potential.

_ “So, I’m his goddess?”  _ Mercedes couldn’t stop thinking about what Ignatz had said to her earlier that day as she got ready to turn in for the night.  _ “And hearing him say that directly in front of the alter… What a blasphemous thought..”  _ Mercedes laughed to herself. 

_ “I’ll have to pray for him,” _ she thought to herself as she changed into her night clothes,  _ “He means well, and I’m happy I’m helping him achieve his dreams, but I’d hate to see him face divine retribution for such an innocent mistake.”  _ She slipped into bed,  _ “I’d hate to see the goddess punish poor sweet Ignatz for that. To see her… defile him, as he had defiled her name. He’s matured so much over the past five years, yet I don’t think he could handle it physically. But he would never say no. He’d never resist. He wouldn’t cling to his fragile masculinity like some of the other boys in class.” _

As Mercedes had these thoughts she imagined pinning Ignatz to the ground. No, he needed a slower build up. She’d walk up to him, put her hands on his face and feel him melt as she kissed him. It wouldn’t even be a challenge. He’d accept it all for the chance to paint her. For the chance to worship her. For the chance to worship his goddess and get an entirely new perspective for his art. 

What a blasphemous thought. She’d have to say a prayer for herself later too. But there was no use in worrying about that now. She’d have to make these impure thoughts go away first. 

Mercedes' hands slipped under her sheets, and then under her nightgown. They moved to her breasts and between her legs. 

Would he need to be told to get on his knees, or would he fall to them? 

He’d fall to them and worship, surely. Though he’d need to be guided. He’d need to be taught. Ignatz wasn’t the type to initiate. He’d be anxious, but she’d help him relax and he’d treasure the opportunity. Not only to worship, but to see his goddess from an entirely new perspective: one of pure worship. 

She played with her clit as she imagined sliding her fingers over the back of Ignatz’s head and pushing his face between her legs. He’d worry he wasn’t doing a good enough job, but she’d reassure him and bring out his best. She’d praise him when he did well. But that was only the beginning. 

He needed to understand the goddess could punish as well as reward. And he’d committed blasphemy.. That wouldn’t be tolerated. He’d have to make it up to her somehow. She’d have to show him what it felt like to be defiled, at least she’d be nice to him about it. At least she’d be gentle with him. She’d have him get down, and take off his clothes.. If she couldn’t resist tearing them off of him herself. She’d have him spread his legs. Then she’d start penetrating him with her fingers. He’d soon learn about that special spot inside of him that the goddess had blessed him with and moan his praises. This act would never result in a child, it would never pass down any crests. It only served to make him feel vulnerable and entirely at her mercy. 

First one finger, then two, if he could physically take it. Mercedes didn’t want to be too rough with him, if she could help herself. The goddess herself couldn’t be this gentle with him, not with him being punished for blasphemy. The goddess would show him what it truly felt like to be vulnerable and used for her enjoyment. And Mercedes would have to prepare him for that. She’d have to bring out the strap, and show him just how much his body would need to handle. 

She pushed a finger inside herself, and exhaled as she pressed against that spot inside. She repeated this a few times, feeling little waves of pleasure flow through her each time before drawing her fingers out, and moving her slick fingers back to her clit. She felt herself heating up and had to push the sheets aside. 

She’d hold his hand as she entered him. He’d need that comfort, that reassurance that he could take this. He needed to learn this now. Otherwise he might die if he ever really found himself in the presence of the goddess. She’d kiss him when it was fully inside, a little reward for doing so well. And then she’d hear him start singing those beautiful hymns in praise of her again. She just hoped he wouldn’t make the mistake of blaspheming again. After all, the goddess was the one that blessed them with bodies that could feel this way. This should remind him of that.

She felt herself get close and thought about stopping to prolong the feeling, but she couldn’t resist. She couldn’t get the thought of grinding into him and feeling his moans against her lips out of her mind… of hearing him accidentally blaspheme again, and again, and again, as she climaxed. 

She felt herself constrict around her fingers and couldn’t help but sigh as she pushed into herself. Riding out wave after wave that began at her clit and radiated throughout the rest of her body. They were strong at first, then they died down. She paused for a moment before pressing again and feeling an after shock or two flow through her. She’d need a moment to catch her breath after this. 

Mercedes didn’t know how long she laid there, her mind finally clear and her body recovering. When she finally moved she fixed her night clothes, and offered up her prayers to the goddess. She prayed to confess and apologize for her sacrilegious thoughts. She prayed for Ignatz. And she prayed to thank the goddess for the beautiful release her mind and body had just been blessed with. The goddess was the one that made it all possible after all, so it couldn’t be all that bad, now could it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I'm @tofudomination on twitter if you want to say hi (18+ only please).


End file.
